To determine whether treatment with intravenous human immune globulin (IVIG) is more effective than placebo in a group of previously untreated CIDP patients. Chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy (CIDP) represents approximately 20% of polyneuropathies referred to a tertiary care center (1). This disorder has been shown to be responsive to prednisone by considering the chronic nature of the disease (2)and the long term side effects of prednisone, a new treatment regimen is needed.